Time Travel to the past, Bloody Hell!
by DOOLlover08
Summary: The future generation of Potter, Weasley, and Lupin travel back to Black Manor, right into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've seen alot of stories like this one so I've decided to do one of my own while I'm thinking of a way to continue my other story Grace Potter. I own nothing but Jessica Nymph Potter everything else is JK's, oh how veyr lucky she is to own Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Christmas Day - Number Twelve Grimmauld Place 2021

Jessica Nymphadora Potter laughed as she watched her godbrother chase James Sirius Potter around the house for yelling 'Teddy get off my cousin mate!'. As the second to oldest Potter ran into the livingroom their cousin Rose Weasley came in with Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Rose was holding something in her hands and of course Fred, Louis, and James just had to see if it could help them prank some one.

"Rose, what's that?" Hugo asked as all the Weasley cousins crowded around

"It's a time turner, i think, I mean it looks like one." Rose said holding it up into the light. A hand snatched it away from her and James yelled "I want to see!"

"James Sirius Potter stop acting like a three year old and give it back." Jessica ordered reaching for the chain.

The black haired, hazel eyed Potter pulled his arm back to keep it from his sister just as Rose grabbed ahold of his arm. James pulled back and found Rose's foot in his face and the necklace crashing to the floor right beside his head.

"Now look what you've done!" Rose yelled as the two got to there feet.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You pushed me!" James yelled back as footsteps sounded from the hallway.

"Oh whatever James, you're such an arrogant little.."

"Shut up!" Jessica yelled as she caught sight of a yellowish glow coming from the dust that now covered most of the floor. She took a step toward it then looked back at the others, "Rose, where did you get that necklace?"

"My moms study why?" the bushy haired fifteen year old asked

"Because...I think it was a time turner." Jessica said taking a step backwards, then another, "But not one that goes back hours, but instead goes back..."

She never got to finish because all of a sudden there was a blinding light and a flash, then the people in the room disappeared when a loud pop as if someone was apparating just as the famous Golden Trio walked in to investigate the yelling.

Please review and as always please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes! Reviewing is much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Headquarters Order of the Phoenix August 1995

"There is only so much time that will go by before Voldemort starts looking for other followers," Sirius Black said from his place at the end of the table next to McGonagall and Remus. "We have to act now,"

"The Dark Lord is not planning on acting and looking for new recruits. He is only trying to achieve one thing at the moment." came the cold voice of Severus Snape from his seat next to Dumbledore and Madeye.

Sirius scoffed "You would know wouldn't you Snevillus, I bet you are your masters right hand man."

"Sirius," Remus hissed trying not to have a war start during the meeting between the escaped confict and Order/Death Eater spy.

Sirius and Snape's chairs flew backwards and crashed to the floor and was followed by a loud crash from the kitchen and then a voice yelled "Bloody," and another voice yelled "JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

The Order looked between themselves for a fraction of a second then wands were drawn and they burst out of the dinning room and down the stairs to the gloomy kitchen below.

Meanwhile - Kitchen

The group of Potter, Weasley, and Lupin's landed hard on the floor and the hard surface of the table. For a minute or two it took the situation and to what room they were in to sink in then James opened his mouth and yelled "Bloody.." before he could finish his older sister turned to him and yelled "JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Everyone turned to stare at Jessica for everyone who knew her knew she rarely got mad, especially after she was the surrogate mother to Teddy and Victoire's now three year old son's John Remus and Remus Theodore Lupin.

Jessica quickley looked to make sure she hadn't upset the twins then a murderus look appeared on her face and she turned to face her brother, "James Sirius Potter, you are in so much trouble when we get back to our time."

"Excuse me, what did you call him?"

Everyone from the future turned to find a silver haired man with brilliant blue eyes that looked as if they could see through your soul with just one glance and in which twinkled with mischeif as he stood there staring at all of them.

Teddy, being the oldest, stepped forward and said "Professor Dumbledore sir, you may not believe us when we tell you this...but we're from the future. Christmas of 2021 to be exact."

"Prove it," Snape snarled

Albus stepped forward and said "When my grandma Lily and you were nine, you told her she was a witch and you were the one who told Professor Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort was going after my grandparents and my dad."

Dumbledore grinned as he turned to look at the Order's surprised faces then he said "Why don't we take this conversation to the dinning room?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter three of the Potter/Weasley/Lupin adventure. I would like to thank my first two reviewers of this story, penguincrazy and Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, and hope that you and everyone else reading this enjoy this chapter. In this chapter i'm discribing what the characters look like and pictures of what they look like are on my profile.

The room was dead silent as the large group of people, including the teenagers of 1995, sat in the dinning room in awkwardness. Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded at the now brown haired metamorphmagus.

Tonks POV

The boy, who one of the others had called Teddy, stepped forward as he changed his hair to a black color and his eyes to a golden brown. His muscular arms could be seen through his leather jacket and he had a scar on his neck which matched any of the ones Remus has.

"My name is Teddy," his hair turned a yellow color as I could tell he began to get nervous, "Teddy Lupin, I guess it's easy to tell who my dad is and for some who my mom is. I'm twenty-three, I've been an Auror officially for almost three years now. I was a Gryffindor, Prefect and Head boy. Beater on my Quidditch team and team chapter for my last three years of Hogwarts." He stepped back and picked up one of the toddlers who had decided to cling to his legs.

A blonde girl, no younger then nineteen stepped forward and said "My name is Victoire Weasley Lupin, I'm married to Ted. I'm twenty-two and I've been a healer for a year now. I was a Ravenclaw and I was a Prefect." She bent down and picked up the other toddler then continued "These two boys are mine and Teddy's son's, John Remus," The one in Teddy's arms, "And Remus Theodore," The one in her arms.

As she stepped back the boy who was called James stepped foward. He ran a hand through his untidy black hair and his hazel eyes flashed with mischief, "I'm James Sirius Potter, I'm sixteen, the oldest Potter boy, and the second to oldest Potter child. I play Chaser for Gryffindor, been captain since last year. I'm the head prankster at Hogwarts, along with my cousins, and I hold the record of most detentions in a month."

"YES," Sirius cheered throwing his fist up in the air.

"Oh yes Black, lets encourage that Potter spawn." Snape said as he threw death glares at James.

"OI! Why don't you shut up you grease ball!" James yelled back coming to Sirius's defense.

"James," the older brown haired girl said as she pulled him back toward the rest of them and the red head girl stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Lily Luna Potter." the green eyes girl said "I'm thirteen and in my third year of Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor and Chaser for the Quidditch team." she stepped back and the boy who looked just like Harry stepped forward with a loud sigh. "Hello, I'm Albus Potter. I'm fifteen and I'm in Slytherin," Surprisingly no one said anything to what house he was in. "I'm a Prefect, I play seeker and I've been Captain since August."

As he stepped back he closed his eyes as if waiting for the yelling, and as if not to disappoint him, the room was suddenly filled with shouts of outrage. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE HARRY POTTER'S SON!" and "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?"

I watched as the future group just stood there and waited for the yelling to stop. As the noise quieted down the bushy brown haired girl stepped foward and said "I'm Rose Weasley, I'm fifteen and I'm in Ravenclaw. I play chaser and I'm a Prefect." then the boy who look just like Ron stepped forward and said "I'm Hugo Weasley, I'm thirteen and I'm a Gryffindor."

The last red head boy stepped forward and I suddenly could see he was a Weasley due to the smirk that matched Fred and George. "I'm Fred Weasley, I'm sixteen I also hold the record for most detention's in a month. I play beater on the Gryffindor team and James, our cousin Louis, and I are the next generation of Marauders."

I watched Remus and Sirius smirk and momentairly forgot what was happening as I watched the way Remus's lips curved upward. When i finally started paying attention the brown haired girl who had yelled at James and held John Remus and Remus Theodore so lovingly, as if she was their mother, was beginning to talk.

"Um hello, I'm Jessica Nymphadora Potter." I chocked at the mention of her middle name.

"That's...that's my name." I managed to say

The brown haired girl smiled gentley and said "My dad named all of us kids after hero's. Anyway, I'm twenty-two and I'm an Auror. I'm the oldest Potter child, was a Gryffindor, Prefect, and Head Girl. I played Seeker on my team and was captain my seventh year."

As we all tried to register all the information into our brains a lous crash sounded from the hallway and a voice shouted "Bloody hell Harry, we're in Grimmauld Place!"


	4. Chapter 4

As always I owe nothing and thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming.

_Last Chapter_

_As we all tried to register all the information into our brains a lous crash sounded from the hallway and a voice shouted "Bloody hell Harry, we're in Grimmauld Place!"_

Regular POV

Everyone pointed their wands toward the doorway as cloaks came into view. The moment the new visitors stepped into the room James Potter dived under the table soon followed by Rose Weasley, the two who were at fault for landing the group of people in the past.

Older Harry Potter swepted his eyes around the room one, pushed his way through the people and over to his three children who decided it best not to hide. Harry looked them over once, then again a second and third time before pulling them into a hug that would evenly match that of Molly Weasley.

"Dad, can't breath." Jessica said finally managing to push her 'old man' away from her and her siblings.

"Where's James?" Harry asked looking around with a worried expression on his face.

Albus nodded at the table and then toward Sirius. Harry watched his youngest son for a moment then said "If James Sirius Potter is anywhere in this room it would be very wise for him to reveal himself."

No one moved then James crawed out from under the table and stepped in front of his father waiting to hear his punishment. Harry put a hand on his son's cheek then pulled him into a hug that lead James into a false case of 'haha I'm not going to be yelled at'. Just as James thought he was gold Harry pulled away and said, in a very calm voice, "If you and Rose ever do anything like this again, so help me, I will skin both of your behinds from here to Russia."

"Uncle Harry, it was my fault also." Rose whispered from her spot beside the future Ron.

"We'll deal with that later," Older Ron promised as both older Harry and Ron turned toward Dumbledore.

"Thank you Albus for not killing this unruly bunch of holligans." Harry said as he hugged Teddy "I believe we can use magic to set up bunks in the livingroom and I can cook for us it is to much of a trouble for mum."

"Mum?" a few people asked

Harry made a face then apologized "Sorry, in my time I call Mrs. Weasley mum. I started after I married Ginny."

"So you really are apart of the family." Arthur said as he shared a happy smile with his wife.

"Yes dad, since Ginny was seventeen." Older Ron said throwing a kind of angry look at Harry.

"He hates me cause I got Ginny pregnant for Jesse on our honeymoon and had her eight months after we got married." Older Harry told the group as he rolled his eyes at his brother in law.

"Why did you get married so young?" McGonagall blurted as if it had been bugging her for a century.

Harry chuckled and answered "I'm the head Auror, I've been an Auror since a month before I turned eighteen. I didn't want to die and leave Ginny with none of my death benefits. I knew i loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her so I decided what's the point in waiting."

As a few of the Order members got up their seats were quickley tooken by the teens from the future. Harry sat down beside Sirius and Madeye and quickley got into a conversation with Bill, Arthur, and Remus about Goblin affairs.

Jessica watched her family start talking with their past family and friends with such ease it was as if they were from the time. She stiffened when Victoire sat down beside her.

"You better not tell anyone about _it." _Victoire whispered as she let John Remus down. "If Teddy finds out about it, I wont be the only one who losses him."

Jessica turned to her and hissed "I'm not going to tell anyone Victoire, that I can promise. But Teddy finding out on his own is not my fault, he is a lot smarter then you give him credit for."

Victoire smiled evilly then stood up and moved back over next to her husband and their sons. Jessica watched her leave then had to concentrate fully on not lossing her temper so not to scare and or hurt John Remus and Remus Theordore.

Okay, nother chapter up for a story I seriously thought wouldn't be very good. Please review and tell me what you think :).


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, thanks to those who've reviewed and as always i won nothing but John Remus and Remus theordor Lupin and Jessica Potter. If i did own HP Sirius Black never would've died, Lucius would have died in his place and Harry would have some long lost aunt who Sirius would fall in love with.

Jessica walked past the door to the livingroom to find Victoire and Teddy sitting inside. Jessica moved closer to the door and watched as Teddy pulled off his shirt that clung to each one of his muscles. 'Oh Ted, why did you choose Victoire?' she thought as she moved away from the door and back toward the kitchen.

She had just stepped into the gloomy room when she tripped over the last stair and landed face first into the wooden floor. She let out a cry of surprise which was soon followed by a cry of pain as a spasm of pain shot through out her body.

"Jesse," came her dad's voice as feet ran toward her.

A pair of arms lifted her into a chair. Jessica expected to look and find her father being overly caring toward her, but instead she found the golden eyes of Teddy which were filled with worry and a small amount of amusment.

"What you laughing at?" Jessica asked quietly as she tucked her head into his chest trying to get her painful headach to go away.

"Nothing, I'm just usaully the one to fall down." Teddy said

"YOUR MOM IS TONKS!" Hermione blurted, her hand flew to her mouth as everyone turned to look at her.

Teddy chuckled, so much like his father, and said "Took you long enough 'Mione."

Jessica shoved him and said "Be nice Ted-Ted." she was just about to say something else when Victoire burst in.

"Ted, John and Remus won't lay down and go to sleep." Victoire said as she threw daggers at her cousin

"Oh okay," Teddy said as he pulled away from Jessica "I'll see everyone in the morning, hope you make a full recovery Jess."

"We're in the same house Ted, it's not like you live two continents away." Jessica said as Victoire began to get more frustrated.

Ted smiled then followed his wife from the room.

"Does your cousin not like you?" Tonks asked as she sat down beside the girl who shared her name.

Jessica looked at her and stuttered "N...no, Victoire's my best friend. She...she's just impatient is all."

"I think she's more worried that you're getting more of Teddy's attention then she is." Sirius butted in

Tonks shoved him away and said "I need to have a friendly conversation with my daughter in law, who are her parents?" she said this as Harry and Ron walked over to check on Jessica.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour Weasley." Harry said after placing a fatherly kiss on his oldest childs head. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine daddy," Jessica said smiling up at him as there was a loud squeal then two brown haired toddlers came running in and over to their surrogate mother. "Hey Johnny, Remy, aren't you two suppose to be going to sleep."

"No sleep mama, wanna stay up!" the twins chanted

"She is not your mother!" came Victoire's loud scream from the doorway.

The twins jumped then hid under the table. Jessica stood up and put her arms out toward her cousin. "Torie calm down, it was an accident."

Victoire shoved her out of the way and said "They are my children, they will never be yours." then she gave her cousin a warning look and walked away with the twin Lupin's right behind her.

"I would say she is definitly jealous." Tonks said

"I think she's hiding something." Madeye growled as his magical eye followed the blonde back to the livingroom.

"You think everyone is hiding something." Sirius said pointing out the rather obvious.

Madeye's eye spun around to look at the escaped convict "Don't we?"

Sirius didn's answer just turned toward the older version of his godson who was staring thoughtfully at his daughter.

"What would Victoire Weasley have to hide, and what do you know about it?" Harry asked in nothing more then a whisper.

"I don't know anything," Jessica insisted "If she is hiding something that is news to me, she tells me everything."

"She use to tell you everything," Harry said looking at her every facial expression "Then she married Teddy and you two aren't as close anymore."

"They haven't been close since Jesse decided to be the surrogate mother to John and Remus." older Ron reminded Harry as he sat with younger Molly and Arthur.

Jessica looked at everyone in the room and whispered "Victoire tells me everything just as James tells everything to Louis and Fred, just as Albus Severus tells everything to Scorpius Malfoy. We are cousins, and tighter then you will ever know." then Victoire walked out of the room.

In the room with the Black family tree

"So, what do you think Victoire and Jesse are hiding?" Lily whispered as the group of Weasley and Potter's sat in a big circle on the floor.

"Probably something to do with the twins, that's when they started acting really weird." Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

Albus shook his head in disagreement "No, what's weird is how the twins treat Jesse more like their mother then Victoire."

"Maybe it has something to do with Jessica carrying them. They have Lycanthropy in their genes so they can since where the woman who gave birth to them is near by and have an internal need to be near her." James answered in a very bored tone

Everyone looked surprised at James who yelled "What? I'm smart when i want to be!"

"Anyways," Albus said looking at his brother "James could be right, before Jesse had the twins they would've depended on the nutrients in her body so they got use to her being their mother."

"i don't think it's that, i think it's something else." Rose and Lily agreed

"I think it's time we started investigating this." Fred said as he got a look on his face the others knew all to well.

"What's your plan?" Albus asked as James leaned forward in anticipation

Fred smiled and said "Huddle up,"

REVIEW please, as always tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am typing it. As usual i own nothing but jessica and the lupin twins.

Older Harry POV

I walked into the livingroom to tell Teddy breakfast was ready to find him still asleep on the couch with John Remus and Remus Theodore laying right on top of him. I chuckled quietly then gently shook his shoulder, "Teddy bear, time to wake up. Molly says breakfast is ready, she made chocolate chip pancakes."

Teddy's eyes bolted open and I laughed as my godsons liking for chocolate and pancakes had him struggling to get up, him not realizing his sons were lying on him.

"Ted, it might be easier if you get Johnny and Remy off of you first." i suggested as I turned to leave. I watched his hair and face turn pink with embarrasment then he lifted them both into his arms and ran past me. I sighed and whispered "Thank goodness he no longer trips over the littlest things."

I watched Fred 2nd, James, George, Fred, and Albus sneaking up stairs and shook my head, what were they up to now?

I followed them upstairs to the room the Weasley twins slept in to find three cauldron's boiling with something green, red, and yellow inside. I took a step closer and instantly knew what it was, "Veritiserum," I whispered as the five teens huddled close together and began to whisper excitably. Thanks to my years of being an auror I was able to hear a few words. "This'll make her tell us what's going on," and "We'll know what Victoire and Jesse are hiding very soon," and my favorite personally "Do you think Teddy and Jesse are having an affair, maybe that's why Victoire is angry. She found out the truth." and of course this was said by James, the mastermind of the generation of marauders from the future.

The floor creaked behind me and i spun around, out of habit I pulled my wand out, to fine Remus and Tonks sneaking into a room near by.

My head screamed 'Don't do it Potter!' put of course, when do I ever actually listen to my head?

I stepped toward the door and through the crack i watched as Tonks sat down beside Remus and sat her head on his shoulders. "Remus, do you think we died? Do you think that's why Teddy doesn't like to talk to us? And what about Fred, whenever someone brings up if he has any children the people from the future tense up and change the subject."

"Nymphadora," Remus whispered as he watched her hair turn colors "Even if we did die Harry is the boys godfather, and obviously he did a very good job. I mean the boy has two boys of his own and a wife."

Tonks huffed, "His wife doesn't seem very nice, she also doesn't seem to like her cousin very much."

I was officailly confused, i didn't see why people suddenly disliked Victoire all of a sudden. She was nice, bright young woman who had her whole future ahead of her and everyone seemed to think she was some gold digger or something.

"Harry," came Ron's voice from behind me

I turned toward him and quickley pulled him into a closet as Remus and Tonks walked out of the room. I turned to my brother and law and whispered "Somethings going on around here, and I'm going to find out."

"Harry we're like what...twenty or thirty years back in the past, why can't you take a vacation instead of always being an Auror?" Ron complained

I looked him in the eyes and said "Because that's who i am,"

Victoire POV

I finished doing the dishes as everyone finally left the kitchen. I sighed "Finally," and slumped down into a chair. I couldn't wait to get back to my real time and be able to hang out with my friends and go out, and not be cooped up with the twins twenty four seven.

We had been in the past for three days and I was already ready to bang my head off a wall. I got no privacy ever and everywhere i went the bitch Jessica Potter was everywhere. She was no longer my cousin, not since she went against me and agreed to help me give birth to the half breeds grandchildren, to Lupin's children who constantly bug and annoy me and never listen to me, perfering to listen to the woman who was trying to steal their daddy from their mommy.

If we did not leave the past soon, I might end up telling me secret. Then my whole world would fall apart.

So, in this chapter i decided to show a more eviler side of Victoire. I'm not sure if I'll actaully reveal what is going on between her and Jessica in this story or in my follow up story for when they get back to their own time, if you have any suggestion review and tell me. If you don't have suggestions still review please, tell me what you think of the story! Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but Jesse and the Weasley twins

Teddy POV

I laughed as i sat with Jesse at the table and we threw marshmellows back and fourth at each other. I looked up and caught younger Harry staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Are you going to obliviate us before you leave?" Hermione asked as Harry opened his mouth to talk.

I looked at Jess then said "Yes, we'll have to so the future doesn't change."

Jesse nodded then added 'And we like how the future is."

I looked at her voice as I heard a slight bit of sarcasm in her tone to find her looking down at her left hand where a ring with a fake blue stone was at. I know it's fake because I got it for her form a bubble gum machine when we were kids.

I turned my attention back to Hermione and asked "Why did you want to know if we were going to erase your memory?"

The people from the past looked at each other then Bill said "We want to know what happens with Voldemort and what the rest of the family is like."

"I think Harry should tell you," I said not wanting to tell them who died and how much pain the good side was put through. "He know's everything that happened and I don't want to get anything wrong."

"Put you know everything that happened during the war with Lord Whats his face," Lily said in confusion

"Oh bless her innocent self," I mumbled as I looked back at Jesse who smiled and said "Innocent? She's thirteen and has a potty mouth whenever mom and dad aren't around."

"She better not," came Harry's voice from the doorway

"Hi daddy," Lily said as she got the innocent look on her face that usually got her everything she wanted from my dear godfather who had never been able to say no to his four 'little' angels.

Harry smiled then sat down beside Sirius, "What are we talking about?"

"They want to know about what happened with Voldemort." Jesse answered as she finally looked away from her sister who was giving a very James like smile toward Fred I and George.

Harry paled as he looked at his children and nieces and nephews. "Upstairs, everyone who is under the age of seventeen, go upstairs and find something to do. Clean something if you get bored enough."

James looked at him weirdly then answered "The boredest person in the world wouldn't clean just so they would have something to do."

"Now James," Harry said pointing toward the ceiling

"Dad come on, I turn seventeen in three months." James complained

Sirius sat up straighter "When's your birthday?" he asked having a hunch as to when it might be.

James puffed his chest out in pride and said "March 27th, 2005 is when I was born. I was born exactly 45 years after my grandpa James."

"Harry, you would've been around twenty five." Hermione said looking at the younger version of my godfather.

Older Harry laughed and said "I turned 19 the day Jessica was born and Ginny had almost turned 18. Then I was twenty four when James was born, twenty five when Al was born and was twenty seven when Lily was born."

Madeye cleared his throat and said "What happens with you know who?"

I watched the smile and happy look fall from my godfather's face and all the children under the age of 17, from the future, was ushered from the room by past Molly Weasley.

Jesse moved a seat closer to me, i thought it was because she just hated hearing about all the people that died, but I soon realized it was because she wanted my hot chocolate. I gasped playfully and tried to grab my spoon back only to have Jesse slap my hand away then pull the cup protectivly to her chest.

"Give it back Jess," i hissed as Harry started from the beginning, from when he was in first year. Jess stuck her tongue out at me then took a sip of it. I growled playfully then threw my hand out to get the cup. I got it, but not before it spilled down the front of both of us.

Everything was quiet then i looked behind Jesse to find Victoire giving my god sister the eviliest look I have ever seen.

Sorry the end isn't very good, or to me it isn't, but I'm watching my nephew so I had to find the fastest way. As always please review, it is veyr much appreciated thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay just to warn you there might be a few curse words in this one. As always i own nothing but Jesse Nymphadora and the Lupin twins.

Future The Burrow

"Harry says that the children are fine and asks if we are anywhere close to finding a way for them to get home." Hermione said as she red a little that had appeared in purplish smoke just moments ago.

"It would be easier if we actually knew of someone who speacialize in time travel." George said as he lifted nine year old Roxanne onto his lap.

"I have made arrangments to speak with Dumbledore and Snape's portraits tomorrow." Ginny said as she looked at pictures of her children

"Harry also mentions something about Victoire and Jessica hiding something," Hermione said looking at Bill and Fluer.

The two looked at her in confusion, "They love each other and were also inseperable when they were children." Bill said "I mean maybe they aren't as close anymore but they aren't hiding anything that i know of."

A knock on the front door had everyone freezing and looking at the door. Then Molly jumped up and bolted to the front door to find Draco Malfoy standing there with his blonde haired wife Astoria looking very upset.

"Malfoy?" Angelina asked

Draco looked at everyone then all he said was "Scorpius is missing, all I found was this." and he held out a blue time turner matching the one that sent all the other's back in time.

Past August 25th, 1995

Jessica shoved Teddy away and jumped to her feet as the hot liquid seeped into the white cotton of her weird sister t-shirt.

"Jess, i am so sorry." Teddy said as Victoire walked over to them.

"Teddy," she said in a voice that had Jessica rolling her eyes and gagging. "The boys wont go to sleep and they just keep getting crankier and crankier."

Teddy looked between her and Jessica then said "Hole on Torie, I'm a little busy right now."

Jessica tensed and knew before it happened that Victoire was about to go off. The blonde women stared at her husband then started yelling "YOU'RE BUSY! OUR SONS WANT THEIR DADDY AND ALL YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT IS IF THIS SLUT IS FINE!"

Jessica gasped and then her hand slapped against Victoire's cheek "I'M THE SLUT! WHO'S THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON THEIR HUSBAND EXACTLY A WEEK AFTER THEY GOT MARRIED!"

"Shut up Jessica," Victoire warned as Teddy grabbed a hold of his wives shoulders and Harry grabbed his daughters.

"Oh what are you going to do? Go on and tell them my secret Victoire, it's not at all as bad as yours! Exactly it's not bad at all, i can't help the way I feel!" jessica yelled readying herself to get into a knock down drag out fight.

Victoire huffed then turned toward Teddy, "She's lying Ted, the only reason she is saying this is because she loves you and wants to take you away from me. Please Ted you can't believe her over me, tell me you believe me."

Teddy looked from his wife to his god sister then back, and finally he whispered "Victoire, Jessica had never lied to me before." then he turned to Jesse, "And you shoudl've told me how you felt."

"It wouldn't have made a difference Teddy, you chose my cousin and that's a choice you now have to live with."

Just as Teddy went to say sometthing a loud bang sounded through the house and the sound of splitting wood could be heard through out the three story manor.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we are finally starting to find out why Victoire hates Jesse, but no where close to finding out the real reason why the two absolutley hate each other. Review please and tell me what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing of HP but Jessica, John Remus, and Remus Theodore. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who have reviewd my story and I'm glad you like it.

_Last Chapter_

_ Teddy looked from his wife to his god sister then back, and finally he whispered "Victoire, Jessica had never lied to me before." then he turned to Jesse, "And you shoudl've told me how you felt."_

_ "It wouldn't have made a difference Teddy, you chose my cousin and that's a choice you now have to live with."_

_ Just as Teddy went to say sometthing a loud bang sounded through the house and the sound of splitting wood could be heard through out the three story manor._

Now

Albus Potter was not one to get mad at his friends, but when he ran downstairs to investigate the noise and found his best friend Scorpius Malfoy in a liplock with his cousin Rose, who had been the first one down the stairs, well lets just say Albus didn't handle it very well.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" James yelled as Albus just stood at the two snogging in disgust.

SCorpius and Rose jumped apart then both blushed at something standing behind their friends.

The Potter boys went to jump apart when their uncle Ron's voice came from behind them "ROSE JEAN WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"Daddy please, SCorpius and I love each other." Rose said stepping infront of her blonde Slytherin Boyfriend as her father went for his wand.

"Ron no!" Harry said grabbing his hand "This will not help our relations with the Malfoy's if we curse their heir."

"He was snogging my daughter," Ron said

Albus grabbed Scorpius's arm and pulled hikm away from the others "What the muffin's dude? Since when are you and Rosie on kissing terms?"

"Since the ending of the term last year." SCorpius answered shrugging "You didn't know, your sister knew."

"Which one?" Albus asked turning toward Lily

"Jessica, she was helping us hide it from your uncle Ron." SCorpius said as Rose walked up to them.

"Come Scorp, the people from the past want to meet you."

Albus grinned "This should be good seeing they hate the Malfoys."

Rose threw him a dirty look then the people from the future headed back to the kitchen, where they seemed to spend a lot of time.

Please review, it is always appreciated. Go on, hit the Button! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing but jesse and the Lupin twins. I hope you enjoy this chap. I'm sorry for any misspelled words i didn't see and correct.

Ted Remus Lupin had always been able to read his Victoire's face and the tone of her voice. But the experience he was currently facing was showing him just how much he hadn't seen of his blond haired wife. He knew something was up, but didn't know what that something was. He knew it had to do with Jessica and seemed to have something to do with the twins, but what?

Teddy was sitting on the makeshift bed he was sleeping in while stuck in the past when he saw a book lying between the mattresses. After a quick glance around the room, Ted grabbed the book and opened it to a random page. the date was two months after Jessica decided to be the surrogate mother to John and Remus.

_November 27th, 2018_

_My plan is working, Lupin has no idea about what is happening. In a few months Jessica Potter will give birth to her and Lupin's children in which she will hand them over to me, so I can be their mother. Oh, the price you pay when you love your cousins half breeded husband. Oh how sickening it is for me just to lay next to him in bed. My skin crawls when he touchs me, oh how he makes me sick. I'm going to see my love this weekend while Lupin's away on Auror buisness, the weekend can not come sooner. _

_Victoire_

The book fell out of Teddy's hands and he couldn't think straight. The wolf inside of him was howling and red hot heat was rising to his head. He jumped to his feet and punched a hole in the wall.

"Ted,"

The young man turned to find his godsister staring at him with a look of fright written all over her face. Teddy flinched, his little sister was never scared of anything.

"I'm fine Lily, do you know where Victoire is?" Teddy managed to say as he held in his anger.

The red headed girl thought for a moment then said "She's in the dinning room with dad and uncle Ron, why?"

Teddy just gave her a quick hug and walked from the room.

Kitchen

Jessica Potter was usually a very calm and nice person, until someone messed with someone she cared about. Or at that moment, if a house elf makes two little boys cry their heads off.

"KREACHER! You stupid, stupid house elf!" Jessica screamed as she chased the Black family elf around the room. "You better run you filthy animal!"

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked trying to get his older sister to calm down a bit "I can't beat Hugo at this is you're screaming your head off." he said as he concintraited on the chest board in front of him.

Jessica smiled as she caught sight of James 'thinking face' as everyone calls it when he puts his tongue slightly of his mouth and repeatedly runs his hand through his messy black hair. Jessica was just about to make fun at the look on his face when "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT GAVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO STEAL ANOTHER WOMAN'S CHILDREN!" sounded into the room from the room right above them.

So what did you think? Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

This story is probably only going to be a few more chapters, thanks for those who have reviewed. JK owns everything but the people mentioned in like ewvery other chapter.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT GAVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO STEAL ANOTHER WOMAN'S CHILDREN!"

Harry and Ron barely managed to grab Teddy's arms as he launched toward his wife, the wolf inside of him taking over his mind.

Victoire backed up until she was against the wall, staring at Teddy in surprise and fear.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME VICTOIRE! I LOVE YOU, AND I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING FOR YOU! THEN YOU GO AND STEAL JESSE'S KIDS, THE KIDS THAT SHE SHARES WITH ME!" Teddy yelled as Harry tried to keep him against the opposite wall "Well, at least you didn't lie about them being my kids."

"How did you find out?" Victoire asked as the Order just stood around looking back and forth between the others in the room.

"Teddy!" everyone looked to find Jessica standing in the doorway

Teddy shoved Harry and Ron off of hm and ran over to his oldest god sister. "Why didn't you tell someone what was going on? Why didn't you tell me that John and Remus are really your sons?"

Jessica looked at Victoire then said "Victoire wanted to make you happy, she can't have kids so...I was only trying to help out."

Teddy growled in frustration "Enough Jess, you don't have to lie anymore. I know Victoire didn't want to give birth to my kids. I read a book that I found between the mastresses."

Victoire gasped "You read my diary!"

Jessica grabbed his arm as he went to turn around. Teddy looked at her then whispered "Victoire, it doesn't matter where I found out from. The fact is you should have told me, the fact is if you didn't want to marry me all you had to do was tell me no." Everyone could see his temper rising "You didn't have to go and lie to me, lie to your family about everything about the twins. Their whole lives have been nothing but a big lie, did you even think about how this would effect them?"

An angry look appeared on Victoire's look and she said "Why should I? They aren't my kids, after all you knew I didn't want kids right away."

"Then why did you make it happen?" Teddy asked

"So she could keep a hold of you, and keep you away from me." Jessica said as she looked at the floor in shame.

Teddy lifted her chin "Tell me, tell me how she talked you into it?"

Kitchen

James frowned as him, his siblings, his cousins, and Scorpius Malfoy sat listening to the yelling coming from upstairs.

"I can't believe it," Rose whispered "John and Remus are Jesse's kids, when did Victoire get so evil?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other then Malfoy said "Maybe she's always been evil, she's just that good at hiding it."

Albus slapped Scorpius in the back of the head and gave him a look that clearly said 'Shut up man'.

"I can't believe I actually use to look up to Victoire." Rose said jumping to her feet.

"We can't do anything about it," Lily said as she laid her head on her oldest brother's shoulder, "Is everything going to change now?"

James looked at his sister then at the faces of the others in the room, "Well, looks like Victoire might end up moving to Paris after all."

Albus banged his head off the table, couldn't their lives ever be easy. From the press following them because Harry Potter's their father to members of their family acting like idiots and thinking they could control everyones life, no their lives were always going to be messed up.

Please review, I hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello fellow fanfictioners, as always i own nothing but jess and her adorable twin boys (pictures on my profile). I hope you like this chapter and have loved this story as much as i have loved typing it for all you to read.

The Future 2021 Ministry of Magic

"They will have to be obliviated," Kingsley said as he stared out the window of his office, "How are you getting back again?"

Hermione looked at everyone then said "By a time turner, it's just been approved and is suppose to get someone back in time, through years, and then back again on the same day and at the same time as they left."

"And who'll be going?" Kingsley asked finally turning to face them

Everyone in the room looked at each other then Draco stepped forward and said "Hermione, Ginerva and myself."

"And if the time turner fails to bring you back?" Percy asked looking fearfully at his sister and sister in law.

Ginny smiled then held up three little vials, "That, my dear brother, is what these vials are for."

Past 1995

Teddy shook Jessica slightly and whispered "Tell me Jess, tell me how'd she get you to do this?"

Jessica looked into the eyes of her godbrother and whispered "I knew you wanted kids, Victoire wanted a reason for you to stay around but didn't want to give birth to the reason. So, I told her I'd help her. I was trying to make sure you stayed happy Ted, knew you always wanted children and I...I couldn't tell you how I felt. Ted, you're my best friend and I didn't wnat to do something to mess thatg up, but I guess I always have."

Teddy couldn't help but feel his anger slip away at the tears falling freely down the young woman's face. "Jess, you are my best friend and the only person I will ever tell my secrets to. No matter how screwed up I make my life, I know you'll always be there. After all, you always have been."

"Teddy please," Victoire cried from behind him as she grabbed his arm "I love you, please don't do this to me."

Teddy spun around and said "Don't do what Victoire? You deserve everything you're going to get, starting with a divorce the moment we get back tok our time. Then I'm filing for full custody of my children, then I'm pressing charges on you for kidnap." Then Ted spun back around and walked out of the room.

Victoire cried out and fell onto her knees. Older Harry looked at older Ron and whispered "Take her to a room upstairs, make sure she can't hurt herself."

Ron nodded and quickley got his niece out of the room. Jessica flinched slightly as her father turned to face her with a look of anger and hurt written all over his face.

"Jessica Nymphadora Potter, what the hell were you thinking?" Harry hissed as he gripped her shoulders "Why would you let another woman raise your kids?"

"I love Teddy," Jessica whispered as if it answered every question her father was about to ask.

Harry looked at his daughter and sighed, "When we get back to our time those boys will be moving into the manor with your mother, your siblings, you and I. If Ted wishes it, he can move in as well. But those boys will not be going anywhere from my house for a very long time, I have a lot of spoiling to make up for," Harry grinned and said "I'm a grandfather after all."

Jessica smiled lightly then threw her arms around her father's waist. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know what to do."

Harry had just hugged his daughter back when a bang sounded from the other room and Fred II could be heard shouting "AUNT MIONE! AUNT GIN! BOUT TIME YOU SHOW UP!"

So what did you think, there is probably only going to be two more chapters. Review and tell what you think, please. Also, I'm trying to decided if the people from the future should be obliviated as well and return to the future not remembering anything or what. If you have an idea please review and tell me Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, as always JK owns everything 'cept for the Lupn twins and their mommy Jessica Potter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will over look the speeling and grammar mistakes

The house was dead silent then all of a sudden a stampede was running up/down stairs and into the hallway where a brown haired woman, a red haired woman, and a blond haired man were standing.

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled shoving past everyone and into the opened arms of his father who immediatly pulled his son close and just held him as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

The Potter children hugged their mom as Rose and Hugo hugged theirs. Then Hermione and Ginny got hugs and kisses from their husbands before the group headed into the dinning room.

"Where's Vic?" Ginny asked looking around. She frowned when she saw the looks on her family members faces "What did me and Mione miss?"

Older Harry pulled her closer to him and said "Apparently dear, you and I are grandparents." at the confused look on his wives face Harry added "The twins are Jessica's, I'll explain the story later."

Ginny looked at her oldest child who looked at the floor as her face filled with a bright red blush.

"Are we leaving soon?" Fred II asked his aunts from his seat beside his father and his namesake.

"No," Hermione answered still looking confused "I believe something to eat would be nice, and a good night sleep for you all is a good idea before we all time travel again."

As everyone sat down at the table Ted came in with his sons. Jessica looked at the boys and all her worries seemed to float away, they were difinitly chased away when John and Remus ran over and threw their arms around her waist.

"Can we sit by you mommy?" the twins asked at the same time as they stared up at her with chocolate brown eyes.

As Teddy lifted them onto chairs he leaned toward Jessica and whispered "I should've known something was up when they started calling you mommy." then he sat down next to his parents.

"So, who all dies?" came the sudden voice of George/Fred and older Harry flinched as he remmeberd they weren't in the room when he told about the war.

"You know," Sirius said slowly "come to think of it, you never did tell us who died."

The Potter children and Ginny looked at Harry as he became very pale. He shook off their worried looks before saying "Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Madeye, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Colin Greevy, Remus, Tonks, Snape and Fred." (Author note: I know there was more but these were all I could remember.)

As the news sank in to everyone Fred II suddenly shouted "So grandma, what's for dinner?"

Please review! Go on hit the button :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, as always I own nothin but Jess and her twins, blah, blah, blah. On to the story!

Past Ginny and Harry's room

Harry Potter had never felt old. Not when his youngest child was born, not when he became head Auror and the boss to many who were older then he, nor when he discovered the first grey hair on the side of his head. No, old was one thing Mr. Potter had ever felt. At least not until the night he found out he was a grandfather.

As he climbed into bed next to his beautiful wife it suddenly him. He laughed out loud and Ginny looked at him like he was weird. Harry kissed her lovingly on the lips then whispered "I'm a fourty one year old grandfather, I had never thought I would live to see the day that this would happen."

"Babe," ginny whispered as she laid her head on his chest "The twins were born when you were thirty eight,when I was thirty seven." she made a sound then said "I'm really old,"

Harry grinned playfully and whispered "Not old enough that we can't gross our children out." then he placed a kiss on her neck.

Ginny shoved him away and hissed "My parents are right across the hall,"

Harry raised an eye brow and said "That didn't stop you the day Jesse was conceived." this earned him a slap to the chest from his wife.

Ginny bolted into a sitting position then said "What's the story with Ted, Vic, and Jess?"

Harry sighed, wishing she had forgotten, then said "Victoire didn't want to give birth to Teddy's kids because she doesn't really love him so she black mailed our daughter into giving birth to those two sweet little boys sleeping in the livingroom."

A look of anger appeared on Ginny's face and she hald shouted "Just wait until we get home! Oh boy, Bille and Fleur are going to get a talking to about their daughter!" she jumped onto her feet and began to pace "What right does that girl have to do this to her cousin, to her sweet loving cousin who would do anything for her family? Our precious daughter who has been suffering for years by the hands of her own cousin!"

Harry was about to say something to try and calm her down when a shout came from just outside their door that made the Harry jump up and pull the door open as fast as he could. The moment the door was opened they found Victoire laying on the floor with a bloody nose and their oldest child clutching her wand a few feet away with her sons wrapped around her legs.

"If you ever touch my children again Victoire Weasley so help me Teddy will be rasing these children on his own and you will be dead." Jessica said then she allowed her self to be pulled into her parents room as Harry took his niece to the kitchen so Molly could check her over.

The moment the door was closed Ginny pulled her daughter into a hug and said "The Bat Boogey hex would've been better."

Jessica looked at her mother in surise and whispered "You...you're not mad at me?"

Ginny shook her head no and smiled at her daughter "If a woman had done that to me I would've done a lot worse then kill her, I 'm proud of you for having control and showing restraint."

Jessica smiled then lifted her sons onto the bed, a red hand print was appearing on the cheek of little John Remus. At the sight both of the woman shouted "THAT BITCH DIDN'T!" then they ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ginny grabbed her oldest nieces arm and slammed her into a wall "Victoire WEasley, you are damn lucky that your father is my brother because if he wasn't you would be on your ass right now! If you so much as look at John and Remus again I will cut your head off! And if you hurt Ted again," an evil look appeared on her face "Well, then you'll have to deal with your uncle."

"I'm not scared of him," was all Victoire managed to get out before Jessica's fist landed on the side of her head. Victoire yelled in pain then landed on her back side.

"You should be scared of me, and Ted when he finds out." then Jessica kicked her for good measures and walked out. The brown haired witch made it to the top of the stairs before collapsing in tears.

Victoire and her had always been friends, and had done everything together. Even though Jessica knew her cousin deserved everything she was getting, she didn't like her cousin being hurt. She didn't like that the girl who had once acted so much like a twin to her was becoming mean and evil to everyone who really cared about her. But Jessica knew there was nothing she could do, after all Victoire had been jealous of Jessica and Ted's relationship since they were kids, and that was the only reason that Victoire was acting the she was.

"I just wish everything would go back to the way it was." Jessica whispered "I just wish everything was normal and everyone was happy." and new tears began to fall.

So what do you think? Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter. Sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes! :)

The next morening was very hetic as everyone ate breakfast and began to ready themselves for the hard goodbyes.

"You're a good mother," Molly whispered as she hugged older Ginny then older Hermione.

"Thanks mom," both woman said before turning to their husbands.

Harry grinned as he hugged his godfather then got a hug from Remus, "No matter what happens, you two were wonderful friends to my dad." the chosen one said as he hugged them tightly "Everything ends up alright, just remember that."

Jessica looked at Victoire who was sitting on the couch with her head facing the floor.

"Are you feeling sorry for her?" came Teddy's voice from behind her. Jessica turned and sighed as she looked at his blue hair and grey eyes. "Yes, I do feel sorry for her. Ted she has lost everything, even though it was her fault and even though she hasn't been nice to me, she is still my cousin and I still love her."

Teddy made a sound and Jessica barely stopped herself from slapping him as he said "I don't feel anything for her, not anymore." then he threw one last dirty look at his wife and turned to leave.

At that second Jessica seemed to snap, she grabbed Teddy's arm and pushed him into a wall. "I don't give a damn what you think Lupin or what you feel, she is still my cousin and she always will be. In case you've forgotten Victoire isn't to blame for everything that has happened, I helped her lie to you and to everyone. If you're going to mad at Victoire then you have to be mad at me too."

"Why?" Ted hissed "Why do you want me mad at you, I thought this is what you wanted. Me and Victoire apart so you and I could be together."

"You are so thick Lupin, I didn't want this! I just wanted you to be happy, I didn't care who it was with." Jessica whispered as she faught hard to hide the tears.

"I don't understand you Jessica, you and her are just alike." Teddy whispered "You want one thing but make everyone believe you want something else."

"That's enough," Harry said stepping in between them "Say your goodbyes then go to the livingroom."

Jessica looked at her blond haired cousin and sighed. She remembered when they were kids and everything was so easy, if something went wrong their parents could sort it all out. But not even the golden trio could fix what had been done by the oldest Weasley cousin's.

A hand touched Jessica's shoulder and she turned to find her dad smiling softly down at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked

Jessica looked around at the Order and sighed, "I guess so,"

Harry pulled her into a hug and the two followed the others into the hallway. As the group gathered around Draco and Hermione Jessica turned to face her cousin.

Victoire looked into her eyes and whispered "I'm sorry," was all that was said between the two.

"Well goodbye," Harry said as he pointed his wand at the people from the past.

The people readied themselves for the spinning to begin as Harry quickley made them invisible and began to erase them from the minds of the past Order, Weasley, and Harry. Draco gave a flick to the time turner and a bright yellow light started to shine. Everyone covered their eyes as the world started to spin, then they fell.

I hope this chapter isn't to terrible, I'm having troubles on deciding how to end this story. Like shoudl this be the last chapter or should there be a chapter about once they returned. Anyway review please and tell me what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, this is the last chapter for this story. But I do intend on writing a story based after this one. I own nothing, sadly, but Jessica and the Lupin twins

Christmas Day - Number Twelve Grimmauld Place 2021

Jessica Nymphadora Potter laughed as she watched her godbrother chase James Sirius Potter around the house for yelling 'Teddy get off my cousin mate!'. As the second to oldest Potter ran into the livingroom their cousin Rose Weasley came in with Albus Severus and Lily Luna. Rose was holding something in her hands and of course Fred, Louis, and James just had to see if it could help them prank some one.

"Rose, what's that?" Hugo asked as all the Weasley cousins crowded around

"It's a time turner, i think, I mean it looks like one." Rose said holding it up into the light. A hand snatched it away from her and James yelled "I want to see!"

"James Sirius Potter stop acting like a three year old and give it back." Jessica ordered reaching for the chain.

The black haired, hazel eyed Potter pulled his arm back to keep it from his sister just as Rose grabbed ahold of his arm.

"James," Harry's voice came from the doorway where he stood with Bill and Arthur "Give it back to your cousin and try to be nice."

James pouted as he hadned the necklace back to his cousin then plopped down on the couch next to Dominique.

"Boy, don't you ever plop down on my couch again." Ginny warned her oldest son without looking up from the girly magizine she was looking at with her mom, Hermione, Fluer, and Angelina.

"Yes ma'am," James mumbled

Jessica had to stop herself from laughing as she turned to face Teddy and Victoire. They were having a private moment with their childreb, correction Teddy and Jessica's kids. Of course, Teddy just thought his godsister was the surrogate mother but he had no idea that his children had no connection to his wife except for them being cousins.

'Someday Ted you will know the truth, someday.' Jessica vowed 'But for now let you and the twins be happy with my cousin, you lying cheating wife.'

The rest of the night at the Burrow was calm and loving as the family opened presents and ate dinner, as members of the family began to depart everyone made a silent vow to make the next years better then this one. Everyone but Victoire who was planning on rocking the foundation everyone had sat their lives on, and Teddy who had discovered a secret so huge no one was going to ever believe.

So, what did you think? I decided to make it so they didn't remember their encounter with the past so I could make a story following this story line. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up soon. Thank you agian for all you who have read, reviewed, and liked this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, the sequel to Time Travel to the past, bloody hell is up! Hop on over to my profile and give it a look! Hope you're having a good day


End file.
